ravasddfandomcom-20200213-history
Crooked-Moon Eros
I was the first; I more then most know the importance of the task I ask of you. - Bekx-Eyes-of-Cupid Gobliniods and other tribal creatures do not think of love or courting, due to their lifestyle, but one or way or another most people even in the harshest of lifestyles, manage find mates, but they don't put much thought into how they fell in love in such a seemingly short time, such is the magic of the Eros' of the Crooked-Moon Clan. Becoming a Crooked-Moon Eros Every so often Tribal women will leave their deformed or otherwise unwanted children on the doorsteps of Temples. Crooked-Moon Eros' are chosen from those children to serve the parents who gave them up. ENTRY REQUIREMENTS: *5 ranks in Knowledge(Religion) *Bow Mastery *Weapon Focus (Composite Longbow) *5 Ranks of Ride Class Skills The Crooked-Moon Eros's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Hide (Dex), Jump (Str), Listen (Wis), Move Silently (Dex), Ride (Dex), Search (Int), Spot (Wis), Knowledge (Religion), Survival (Wis), Swim (Str), Use Rope (Dex) Skills Points at Each Level: '''2 + int '''Hit Dice: d8 Weapon Proficiencies: A place to put the different proficiencies. Put all the different class abilities in here! Eros' Bow: A Crooked-Moon Eros is never without a weapon, using a signature magical ability of the original Crooked-Moon Goblin Tribe, the Crooked Moon Eros summons a 1d8 Composite Longbow +1 at will. The Longbow can only be used by the Crooked-Moon Eros and is incapable of lethal damage, when an enemy reaches 0 hp from damage done by Eros' Bow it becomes Unconscious not dead. Summon Warg Steed: Close Range Shot: You get a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons at ranges of up to 30 feet. Does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Hail of Arrows (Sp): In lieu of her regular attacks, once per day a Crooked-Moon Eros of 8th level or higher can fire an arrow at each and every target within range, to a maximum of one target for every arcane archer level she has earned. Each attack uses the archer’s primary attack bonus, and each enemy may only be targeted by a single arrow. PLAYING A CROOKED-MOON EROS Brief description on how to play the class you are designing. Combat: Here's a section where you will describe common combat methods for your class. Remember to include information on how your class will use his powers in combat. Advancement: This is a section on different options and paths that the class can go down when they advance in power. Resources: What resources might a member of this PrC be able to draw on.. CROOKED-MOON EROS IN THE WORLD A quote of somebody else talking about your class! A brief description of how your class is persevered in the world and how he interacts with the world. Daily Life: Some general information about the typical day in the life of your class. Notables: *''Bekx-Eyes-of-Cupid -'' A Blind Albino Goblin who is the last of the original Crooked-Moon Clan. The First of the Eros'. Organizations: Some information about organizations dedicated to the practice of your class and other organizations which members of your class will be attracted towards. NPC Reaction This is an in detail description of how NPC's would perceive your class and the immediate generalization that people would give of your class. CROOKED-MOON EROS IN THE GAME This is a good place to provide a quick note on how your class will effect game play statistically. Adaptation: This is a place where you put in detail how people can adapt your class into their campaign setting. Encounters: This is a place to describe what sort of encounters PC's will have with NPC versions of your class. Sample Encounter Give an example of how one might encounter a member of this PrC. EL x: Give the encounter level and description of a sample member of this class and a stat block for him/her. Known Crooked-Moon Eros' Bekx-Eyes-of-Cupid Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Browse